It Goes Without Saying
by jmmy
Summary: Just a little Samjack shippyness. Musing on Sam, Jack, and everything that isn't said... Was reading a fanfic – unspoken, I believe its called, by kate98, and this plot bunny hopped out of its burrow and into my brain…
1. It goes without saying

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I'm just borrowing them for a little while… I'll give them back, I promise…

Summary: Just a little Sam-jack shippyness. Musing on Sam. Was reading a fanfic – unspoken, I believe it's called, by kate98, and this plot bunny hopped out of its burrow and into my brain…

Rating: PG-13. Probably could be G, but I'm erring on the side of caution, because I'm a little unsure whether to update this or leave it as a one-off. Which means reviews would be nice….hint hint. Mostly people know my position on reviews, but it's always nice to tell new people – I love reviews. Good and bad. Just as long as they are polite. Constructive criticism is a wonderful thing, and I am always willing to listen to how I can improve my writing. But flames are just in poor taste. Offensive reviews serve no purpose other than making the reviewer feel big, and have no benefit whatsoever. Therefore, I will ignore them. I try my best to reply to as many of my reviewers as possible, either in updates or by email, but I will not reply to flames. Also, while I do like constructive criticism as I said, please note that I write predominantly for me – I will listen and take note but if I don't change anything, I'm not disregarding your opinion, but I may not agree with it. Now that I've sufficiently babbled on (and probably offended someone – I'm sorry!), here's the fic…..

(Thanks to kate98, whoever you are, for the inspiration!)

* * *

It goes without saying that she loved him. Years spent looking after one another on backwater planets waiting for the imminent death that they somehow managed to escape time after time had taken their toll. Team nights and missions and downtime all rolled into one hectic blur, and she now doesn't remember a time when she didn't love him. She can't remember walking into the base and NOT hoping to bump into him. She can't remember not secretly being thrilled every time their missions meant they had to camp out together, star-gazing while on watch, covert glances and hidden flirting and all the innuendoes. How it had escaped her, she didn't understand, but somehow she managed to fall in love without ever intending it. Over the years they had been through things most humans could never understand. They'd been in situations that would have broken lesser people, and had. They had lost dear friends and loved ones, and in the case of Daniel, found them again, and had somehow managed to stay strong for each other. They had killed, and nearly died more times than she could remember. They had been through bad times and good, and had always managed to come out on top. It had to end one day. They'd cheated death so many times. It was bound to catch up with them soon. One day they would walk through that gate and they wouldn't walk back. One day they would fall. And when he asked her to step through the gate, even knowing that one day it would be just that one time too many, she would do it. No questions asked. She loved him with every fibre of her being, and would do anything for him. Anything, and he knew that. It goes without saying. 


	2. Unspoken

Companion piece to "It goes without saying" – Musing on Jack this time. Thanks for the reviews!

Kate98 – Thanks for the thank you! And the corrections – hopefully it should be correct now (I updated it when I uploaded this piece.)

WarmTea – Well, here's the next piece! I'm glad you liked it!

To everyone – Do I leave it at this? One half of me feels as if this is finished, and it probably would work if I left it. But there is a little plot bunny hopping around in my head that suggests I could create a story out of my musings, rather than just leaving them as vignettes. What does everyone think? Please read and review to help me decide: D

* * *

It lay unspoken, always unspoken. But he loved her. He had probably loved her from the day that she walked into that briefing room, all fiery and passionate, and had proceeded to firmly put him into his place. Arm wrestle? Hell, he could never hurt her. He loved her too damn much. And yet he hurt her every day of her life, simply by being who he was. Damn regulations. And so it lay unspoken, his love for her. It could never come out – it would ruin them. They locked it up in that little room, never to be talked about again. "Leave it in the room." The only way they could both survive, but could he call it surviving? Without her he couldn't comprehend wanting to live. When he was called back to the Stargate program a second time, he didn't intend to return to Earth. At least, not living. But she gave him a reason to fight, to live another day. And now he couldn't ever imagine not having her in his life. Even though he knew one day would be the one. The day that one, or both, of them wouldn't return. He knew that one day, they would lose. And that day would break him, because he would die without her. But still he stayed; he walked through that shimmering puddle into what could be their deaths. He had no alternative. He couldn't live without her. But they could never be together. And so he could never tell her that when she died, he would too. He could never tell her that without her, there was no life. And so the truth, though he knew that somehow she would know, lay unspoken. 


End file.
